Another cinderella story
Cinderella lives with her two lovely step-sisters and her beautiful step-mother. They live in a faraway land, in a little cottage next to a huge castle. Cinderella’s sisters are always doing good deeds and volunteering to help others. But not Cinderella. She is not very pretty, and she doesn’t like volunteering her time to help anyone. The sisters do all of the work, while Cinderella sits around making fun of them as they work. The step-mother is always trying to get Cinderella to join her sisters as they go about their day. Cinderella thinks that she is too good to work, and her sisters and mother should do all the work. Cinderella is so mean that no one at the castle will invite her to any of the balls. The prince really loves the stepsisters but despises Cinderella. He ignores Cinderella resents this and vows to get even with her sisters. One day as Cinderella is walking home, she is joined by a girl that lived in the village. Her friend whose name is Abby, was as evil and mean as Cinderella. She is always helping Cinderella plot against her sisters. They had just found out that the prince was going to have a fancy ball that week-end. Cinderella and Abby really wanted to go to the ball, But knew that they would not be invited. Cinderella’s sisters had already received their invitations to the ball. They began to plot out and evil scheme in which they would take the sister into the woods, tie them up somewhere that they couldn’t get away, and steal their invitations. They would then go to the ball and pretend that they were the evil sisters. To get the sisters into the woods with them they were going to have to come up with a very diabolical plan. It would be very hard to do because they were always so mean to the sisters, and playing wicked jokes on them. They would have to come with a very good plan to lure the sisters into the woods with them. The plan that they came up with played on the goodness of the sisters. They went to the sisters and told them that they had found a little deer in the woods and it was caught in a trap. Cinderella told the sisters that they had tried to free the little deer but could not do so without help. The sister s felt so sorry for that baby deer that they went into the forest with the two girls. They thought that they were helping to free a baby deer but the girls had other plans for them. Once the two evil girls got the good sisters into the forest with them, they planned on hitting the sisters over the head with a branch from a tree, knocking them out, and tying them up. The evil girls were talking away to the sisters telling them “come see, the little deer is just just over the rise”. The sisters were following along but they were wise to the plans of Cinderella and Abby. They began whispering quietly to themselves, so Cinderella and Abby couldn’t hear them.”Keep your eyes open” one of the sisters told the other. The other sister replied “I will because Cinderella and Abby are up to something and we must be on our toes”. Cinderella and Abby kept leading them deeper and deeper into the forest. It was getting darker and darker. The sisters began to be afraid, they asked “Cinderella and Abby where was the deer”. The girls said “just a little ways more”.cinderella keeps the girls talking while Abby sneaks away to find a branch to hit them with. Abby runs up behind them, hits them Cinderella gets the rope and ties them up. “We done it”, said Abby. “Now that does over let’s get ready for the ball” replied Cinderella. As Cinderella and Abby gets back to the cottage her step-mother asks “have you saw your sisters?” Cinderella tells her, ’she hasn’t that they probably went to get flowers to make flower halos. So the step-mother seeks out to find the girls. In the meantime, Cinderella and Abby prepares for the ball. They begin to take their showers, prepares their dresses. They do their hair put on their make up now we are ready for our dresses. They heard a dreadful Nosie, coming into the yard, it was Cinderella’s step-mother she was sobbing and crying she could not find the girls anywhere .she ran and grabbed Cinderella by the shoulders and questioned her,” If she was sure she didn’t see them?” Cinderella responded to her” that she hasn’t seen them!” The step-mother began her search again. Cinderella and Abby goes to get dressed. Abby begins to get nervous. She starts to ask “Cinderella what if your step-mother finds the girls?” Cinderella gets angry with Abby she retorted “that everything will be all right.” So they get dressed, and begins their journey to the castle. Meanwhile the sisters begin to wake up. The girls are co nfused and scared, they try to get free of the ropes, and it was really tiring. But they keep working, until they got free. They began to walk, they try to remember the path they took they hear a shuttle noises and they begin to quake and quivered from being frightened. The stepsisters get to the forest’s edge and they see their mother struggling in the grass. The girls then screamed, really loud at their mother. She see them in the underbush.she was hesitated to make sure it was them, then see ran to the girls she hugged them rejoicing the girls replied “ Cinderella and that good for nothing Abby had hit and tied them up, to steal their ball invitations. The step-mother retorted “that Cinderella will surely pay for this. Cinderella and Abby gets to the ball and her stepsisters and her step-mother are already there. The step-mother is yelling at the girls she slaps Cinderella, the prince seen all of that confusion. He intor venes. he inquiries “what is the problem.” the stepsisters tells him that Cinderella took their invitation. The prince tells Cinderella that was a mean jesters. She apologized to the girls. Cinderella realizes that she was being mean and greedy. She just wanted a chance to shine at all ball. But all family members should be nice to each other and stick together. Category:Cinderella Category:Princesses Category:Happy